Harry Potter and the Prophecy of Time
by Gryffindors-Phoenix
Summary: Post OoTp. Harry is having trouble with the Durlsy's and he is trying to find a way to cope with Sirius's death, a girl friend and fighting Voldemort.
1. Home Again

Harry Potter and the Prophecy of Time  
  
Chapter 1: Home Again  
  
As Harry sat in the back of the Dursley's car, he felt miserable. Dudley was taking up the entire seat with his hot sweaty fat, but he didn't care, all he cared about was his now dead godfather, Sirius.  
'Sirius, I need your help, I can't fight Voldemort by myself.' Harry thought.  
"BOY, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT!" Yelled Harry's Uncle Vernon.  
"None of your business."  
"What! Oh no you didn't!"  
"Um... I think I just did," replied Harry.  
"That's it, when we get home, you're going to be locked in your room for the rest of the month!" Yelled Uncle Vernon.  
"Vernon, do you think that's really necessary, I mean, he just got home from school?" Said Aunt Petunia.  
'What! Why is Aunt petunia sticking up for me? Harry thought. Uncle Vernon was about to yell at her, but he had just rear-ended someone and didn't get the words out. Harry was smacked into the seat in front of him, and Dudley, well; let's just say that he didn't feel anything. Uncle Vernon Started cursing at Harry.  
"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE BOY!!! YOU'VE DISTRACTED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!!! YOU ARE OUT OF THE HOUSE, YOU CAN JUST-JUST, GO STAY WITH THAT GODFATHER OF YOURS!!" Uncle Vernon yelled.  
With Uncle Vernon yelling at Harry and his godfather, Harry got pissed off.  
"FUCK-YOU!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH THIS YEAR. FOR YOUR INFORMATION, SIRIUS DIED!!! AND I THINK I'LL TAKE THIS OPPORTUNITY TO TELL YOU THAT I'M NEVER COMING BACK TO THIS GOD FORSAKEN PIECE OF SHIT HOUSE!!" Screamed Harry.  
"Fine, when we get home you can get your things, and leave!" Uncle Vernon replied  
"Fine with me," replied Harry.  
Uncle Vernon got out of the car and talked to the man that he had hit, and gave him his license and registration. He then gave the man some money to pay for the damages so that he could avoid making any contact with the police.  
They were on the road within 15 minutes. No-one was talking and Harry was glad because he needed some time to think. He needed to think about where he was going to go when he had to leave the Dursley's. He was going to have to take the Knight Bus again, but to where he did not know. Maybe he would go to The Burrow, or maybe he would have to go to Sirius's old place. He didn't want to go there but, if he had to, he had to.  
They were back home in moments and Harry ran up the stairs to his room as fast as he could. He packed his trunk in what seemed like seconds. He was out of the house in 30 minutes. He didn't even stop and say good bye.  
He took out his wand and waved it in the street, knowing that in seconds, a giant bus would be next to him.  
  
(First Chapter done YAY!!)(PLZ R&R) 


	2. The Knight Bus

Chapter 2: The Knight Bus  
  
As soon as Harry waved his wand in the street, The Knight Bus screeched to a stop right next to him. 'Wow, that was fast,' thought Harry  
  
"Did you signal us?" Asked the man on the bus.  
  
"Well...yeah I did," replied Harry.  
  
"Ok then, hop on 'Arry,"  
  
"Sure. By the way, what's your name?" Asked Harry.  
  
"My name is Stu."  
  
"Cool name, and I already know the driver. Ern, right?"  
  
"Yep," replied Ern.  
  
"Ok 'Arry, where to?" Asked Stu.  
  
"Er... The Burrow."  
  
"OK, let's go!!" Screamed Stu.  
  
The Bus shot off like a rocket and Harry was thrown to the back of bus with such force that he fell unconscious when he hit his head on the glass. On the way to the Burrow, the Knight Bus made several stops, and nearly ran over four houses and some people. Within the hour they were speeding along the country toward a broken down house in the middle of nowhere. By the time they were nearing the Burrow, Harry had regained consciousness and was getting anxious to be seeing the Weasley's again.  
  
When the bus stopped, Harry remembered to hold onto something as to not be thrown to the front of the bus. When he stopped, he said good bye to Ern and Stu and took his trunk and all of his other belongings and made his way towards the Burrow. He was so anxious that he ran but nearly tripped over one of the chickens that was roaming around the yard. He was at the front door when he heard two loud cracks in front and behind him.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!! Jesus, you guys really have to stop doing that," said Harry.  
  
"Sorry mate, thought you were someone else." Said George as he was staring around looking for someone that could be sneaking up on them at any moment. "Well, unless you're going to be sleeping outside, I suggest you come inside."  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry," replied Harry.  
  
"No problem." Said Fred who was also staring around as though searching for someone.  
  
Once they where inside, Fred and George stopped looking around and started acting normal, or what they would call normal.  
  
"So, Harry, what are you doing here?" Fred asked in somewhat of a non- insane tone.  
  
"I got kicked out of my Uncle's house tonight," replied Harry.  
  
"DAMN, Harry, that sucks," said George, but he knew that it was probably the best thing for him. "Well... you could always stay here for the rest of the summer, but... we're leaving in a couple of minutes to Sirius's house."  
  
"Oh, so that means that I should go with you guys, right?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, everyone is there. And let me tell you this, everyone is dying to see you." Said Fred.  
  
"Ok, let's go then." Harry said sadly.  
  
Instead of Fred and George apparating to Sirius's house, they used floo-powder because Harry still wasn't old enough to apparate. Fred went first, then Harry and finally George.  
  
After a wild ride on the floo-network, they arrived at Number 12 Grimmwauld Place. This was the one place, that Harry did not want to be right now, not yet at least. When he arrived, it seemed that no-one was there, but he realized that everyone except for Ginny, Ron ad Hermione were in the Order of the Phoenix meeting. He slowly wandered upstairs to the room that he stayed in last summer, but before he could get there, he was ambushed by Ron, Ginny and Hermione. They all jumped on him and because of all the weight on his back, he slipped and fell down the stairs. After the fall, Harry had broken his arm and Ginny had a broken leg. Ron and Hermione were fine, they were unscathed, but had sustained heavy bruising to their legs. 


	3. Grimmwauld Place

Chapter 3: Grimmwauld Place  
  
After being thrown down the stairs and breaking his arm, Harry was angry at his two best friends, but he couldn't be angry long enough because he was in excruciating pain.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!!! WHY DID YOU TACKLE ME AND MAKE ME FALL DOWN THE STAIRS???" Yelled Harry  
  
"Sorry, we didn't want you to fall down the stairs. We didn't realize how close you were to the stairs when we tackled you." Said Hermione as bandaged Harry's arm and Ginny's leg. "There you go, this should hold your bones in place until someone can fix it."  
  
"HAHAHAHAA, H-H-Harry, you should have seen your face!!!" Ron said between fits of laughter.  
  
"Well Ron, I don't think it was very funny, seeing as I wasn't supposed to get HURT!" Yelled Ginny as she pulled out her wand and attempted to out a Bat-Bogey Hex on him, but Harry reminded her that she could be expelled. "Ron, you are soooooo lucky that we're not in school, because if we were, you'd be unconscious right now with bat-bogeys all over you face." Said Ginny threateningly.  
  
After that threat Ron stopped laughing and became serious. "Sorry Ginny, didn't mean for you to get hurt."  
  
"Well, we should have thought it over before to make sure that no one would get hurt." Ginny replied.  
  
Harry was getting annoyed with all of this fightign and yelled, "WILL YOU GUYS CUT IT OUT! Now, can someone fill me in on what's been happening?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Well nothing is happening right now because school has just let out, but in a couple of days we should be able to get some more information on what's going to happen," replied Hermione, "But we shouldn't be worrying about the Order right now, we need to get you two to Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Yeah, that is a good idea." Said Harry painfully.  
  
Ron picked up Ginny and carried her downstairs to his mother and Harry and Hermione followed closely behind.  
  
"GINNY, what happened to your leg?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Well, Ron, Hermione and me were planning to tackle Harry when he came up the stairs, but when we tackled him, we didn't realize how close he was to the stairs until we all fell down the stairs." Said Ginny, "But don't worry mum, it was just a bit of fun, no one was seriously injured."  
  
"WHAT, NO ONE WAS SERIOUSLY INJURED!! GINNY, YOUR LEG IS BROKEN, AND HARRY," Mrs. Weasley paused, "When did Harry get here? Isn't he supposed to be with his Aunt and Uncle right now?" She asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, but they kicked me out because I flipped out at my Uncle after he rear-ended the car in front of us." Replied Harry slowly, "But don't worry, I thought that me leaving them was for the best."  
  
"Oh no Harry dear, that is not for the best," said Mrs. Weasley, "Dumbledore is not going to be happy about this, noo, he's not going to be happy about this one bit."  
  
"NO, I THINK THAT IT IS FOR THE BEST, MY UNCLE, TOLD ME THAT I SHOULD GO AND LIVE WITH SIRIUS, BUT I CAN'T CAN I?" Yelled Harry as he ran up to his bedroom without getting his arm fixed.  
  
"Oh dear, I think that this is serious, I'm going to have to tell Dumbledore." Said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Upstairs, Harry sobbed quietly into his pillow. 'Maybe I should go back to the Dursley's, I don't think I can handle being back in this house right now' Harry thought. The mirror next to his bed spoke to him and said, "Harry, you have to get over these things, or else you will deeply regret it,' oh shut up you dumb mirror, you have no clue what you are talking about. Harry cried himself to sleep, thinking about the mirror, Sirius.  
  
(I'm going to make the chapters longer, just be patient) (R&R PLEASE) 


	4. The Mirror Dream

(don't worry, Harry will get a gf, but not until he gets to Hogwarts)(jeez, some of us don't have any patience) Chapter 4: The Mirror Dream  
  
The last thing Harry remembered before he fell asleep was the mirrors warning... 'Harry, you have to get over these things, or else you will deeply regret it.' As Harry fell into a deep sleep, he kept on repeating the mirror's message for a while until he fell asleep completely.  
  
'What, where am I?' Harry thought while looking around. He was at Grimmwauld Olace, but which room he did not know. While looking around he recognized one thing. 'Sirius? Is that you? It is you' said Harry in between sobs of joy, 'Sirius, I don't know how I'm going get through this year without your guidance.'  
  
'It's ok Harry, if you need any guidance you can always ask Remus, or Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,' said Sirius. Harry was sobbing quietly.  
  
'B-b-but, I need your guidance, they have no idea what I'm going through.' Said Harry.  
  
'Actually, they do Harry, but let's not dwell on those thoughts, I have something of much importance to tell you,' said Sirius, 'Harry, there is something that you can do, to change everything that has happened in this world because of Voldemort, but the you can only change one minor thing if you choose to take this task on. So if you do attempt to do this you must first hear the Prophecy of Time.' Said Sirius in a tone that seemed mildly interested.  
  
'The Prophecy of Time, what the hell is that?'  
  
'The Prophecy of Time is the one thing that can change everything. But, there is a set back if you attempt to use the prophecy. You can only change minor things, such as deaths, and major catastrophe's. So this means that you cannot make it so that Voldemort dies. If you do use the prophecy to try and kill Voldemort, you will kill yourself.'  
  
'Ok, but where can I find the Prophecy of Time?' Asked Harry.  
  
'The Prophecy of Time, can be found in the Louvre in Paris, but to get to the Prophecy of Time, you must get past 20 enchanted tests.'  
  
'WHAT, 20 tests, that's wack,' yelled Harry.  
  
'I'm sorry Harry, but that is the only way, the only way, the only way,' said Sirius as he slowly drifted from sight.  
  
"WHOA, what just happened?" Said Harry as he snapped awake. "I have to tell Ron and Hermione about this."  
  
As soon as Harry got out of bed and found his glasses, he ran to Ron's room and punched him in the face to wake him up.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!!!" Yelled Ron.  
  
"SHH! I have to tell you about my dream I just had." Said Harry in a barely audible whisper  
  
"Ok, but you didn't have to punch me in the face," said Ron in a painful tone.  
  
"Well, I only did to wake you up, but I did do it because I wanted some pay back," said Harry, "ok, so listen up. I was sleeping and all of a sudden, Sirius shows up and tells me about this thing called the Prophecy of Time and he told me that I can change on thing from the past, but it can't be a birth and I can't kill anyone, so killing Voldemort is out of the question," said Harry as Ron winced at the sound of Voldemort's name, "so, I have to find this prophecy, but I don't know how I am going to get to the Louvre in Paris."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, why do you have to get to the Louvre?" Asked Ron.  
  
"The Prophecy of Time is hidden somewhere in the Louvre, but I just don't know where yet." Replied Harry.  
  
"Ok, first of all, I think I need some more sleep before I can fully comprehend this Prophecy of Time," replied Ron sarcastically, "Go bother Hermione about this. She's got brains she'll help you with it right now, but I can't because I'm useless without my thirteen hours of beauty sleep."  
  
"Ok then, I'll go find Hermione," said Harry as Ron fell asleep with a loud snore.  
  
Harry ran out of Ron's room and slowly crept into Hermione's room to tell her about the dream he had. 'But what if she jinxes the hell out of me because I'm in her room,' Thought Harry, 'Oh well, this deserves an input from Hermione.' As he entered the room, Harry realized that he was definitely going to be hexed. There was Hermione naked standing in the middle of the room. She was enlarging her breasts and when she heard the door creak she immediately shot every jinx she knew at the door and until Harry fell in the room she realized that she was in trouble.  
  
Before Harry was re-awakened by Hermione, she put some clothes on and awakened Harry.  
  
"HARRY, why were you trying to sneak into my room." Said Hermione in a soft but harsh tone.  
  
"I was just going to come in here and tell you about my dream because I thought that it was very important," said Harry, but he knew that Hermione would understand his predicament. "What I have to tell you is that I have found a way to fight back against Voldemort, but I have to get this thing before he does or else it could be bad."  
  
"Harry, what is it that you need help with?" Asked Hermione quietly. She still hadn't comprehended what he was talking about. "What is this thing that you need to get before... V-Voldemort?" She stuttered.  
  
"This thing, is called the Prophecy of Time, and I believe that is the thing that can help us defeat Voldemort once and for all." Harry said confidently. "But, the problem is, is that I have to go to Paris to get the Prophecy of time, and once I'm in Paris, I have to get to the Louvre, and break 20 enchantments, and then I can get to the Prophecy."  
  
"Well, Harry, frankly, your going to need my help." Said Hermione, "but I suggest you tell Dumbledore about this dream. He may want to help us."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
After leaving Hermione's room, Harry slowly walked toward his own room, and once inside, he fell onto his bed and without even getting under the covers, he fell asleep. But what he didn't notice was the owl that was sitting on the windowsill. 


	5. The Party

(Sorry that I have been rushing through these chapters, but I want to get to new and important things, R&R please!)  
  
Chapter 5: The Party  
  
The next morning after telling Ron and Hermione about his dream, he woke up feeling very refreshed, When he woke up, the same owl from last night was sitting on the window sill, fast asleep. 'Well, what have we here,' thought Harry. It was a note from Fred and George about their new shop in Diagon Alley.  
  
Dear Harry, We are just writing to tell you about Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes which is now open in Diagon Alley. We opened last week, but we decided to let you guys suffer. We haven't told anyone in the family so you're the first to  
hear about the store. In our first week open we earned in excess of 100 galleons! The only reason we earned so much is because everyone now knows that Voldemort is back and everyone was I need of a good joke. Since we've  
left Hogwart's, we've come up with a lot more jokes. Don't tell anyone until it's your birthday, we want it to be a double surprise, one for you  
and one for them. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Fred and George  
  
'Oh cool. Gotta tell Ron,' thought Harry as he quickly got dressed and ran as fast as he could to Ron's room. To wake Ron up, Harry had to punch Ron in the face and he got the same reaction as last time but less explosive.  
  
"RON, guess what!!!" Yelled Harry.  
  
"What?" Said Ron sleepily.  
  
"Fred and George have opened up their shop in Diagon Alley!" Said Harry excitedly, "I just got a letter from them this morning!"  
  
"Wicked!" Said Ron.  
  
A month after Harry had gotten his letter from Fred and George he agreed to keep it a secret. The only other person that knew was Ron and he was not about to tell anyone. After he had gotten up and gotten up he got dressed and headed down stairs. When they got downstairs, Hermione, Tonks, Lupin and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting at the table eating breakfast looking very sad. (() I wonder why they're sad? Thought Harry, Oh well, maybe the news of Fred and George's store will cheer them up.  
  
"Good Morning everyone," said Harry as they all looked up, "why do you all look like you've just been to a funeral?"  
  
"Hey Harry," said Tonks, who was not acting like herself at all, "we've just found out that...t-t-that...TODAY'S YOIR BIRTH DAY!!"  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!!!!" Yelled everyone.  
  
"Wicked!!" said Harry, "I can't believe you all came!"  
  
"Here you go Harry," said Hermione. Harry knew it was going to be a book but he still acted surprised, "I know its not very good, but because of recent events, I thought that it was appropriate."  
  
"Oh cool Hermione," Harry said as he was opening the present. She had gotten him Curses, Hexes and Beyond: All You Will Ever Need to Know about Magic Spells. "Nice Hermione, I can see why you thought it was appropriate."  
  
"Harry, I know that this next present will be a little emotional but I wanted to give it to you. The only thing I ask you is that you open it up somewhere else," said Remus as he handed Harry an envelope.  
  
"Ok Remus, but can you give me a hint about what's in the envelope?" Asked Harry.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Harry but this is a very important envelope."  
  
"Ok," said Harry as he was receiving a present from Ron, "Thanks Ron."  
  
"No problem mate," said Ron.  
  
"Wicked!!!" said Harry. He had received a box that could hold a set of the Quidditch Balls, but right now, it only held the Quaffle. "Thanks Ron!!!"  
  
The next present was from Fred and George. They had gotten him two bludgers that would go into the box that Ron had gotten him. The next present was from both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and it was a Snitch, which would complete his Quidditch set. The last and final present was from Moody, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Proffesor McGonagol (not sure how to spell it). Their present was their undivided attention for when he was going to train in the fight against Voldemort. The other lesson was directly from McGonagol herself. The lesson would be in Animagus and Metamorphogu training. His training would start in two days.  
  
"Harry, for your training, you will not be the only one that will be training, there will be others," McGonagol said, "The others that will be joining you in two days to start training are Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasly, Ms. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom. They all have a right to decline this invitation, but I do not believe that they will turn this opportunity down."  
  
"Cool." Said Harry.  
  
After Harry had received all of his presents, they had cake and had a large feast which Mrs. Weasley had prepared. During dinner, Harry pulled Remus aside and asked if he could open the envelope. He also asked if he would accompany him.  
  
"Harry. Of course I will come with you. You are now like a son to me because of what happened." Said Remus.  
  
When Harry was away from prying eyes, Remus told him that the letter contained Sirius's Will and Last Testament, and another letter from himself.  
  
Dear Harry, Harry, when you read this, I am probably dead. I'm sorry that you had to go through what you did, but what has happened, has happened. I know you must think that you made the wrong decision, but you didn't. You were following your instincts, and I deeply respect that. I just want you to know that I love you very much and I tried my hardest to keep you from danger, but I realized that I couldn't because danger is almost like your middle name, it finds you and you don't find it. I have one more thing to say before I end  
this letter. I know that you are sad without me, but I thought that I wasn't much use to the Order, but I was told otherwise by my good friend. He told me that I should not be upset that I can't do much for the Order, but I should be content with just being the best godfather/father to you as  
I possibly could.  
  
To Harry Potter I Leave: Number 12 Grimmwauld Place (I would like for this property to be used as  
the Headquarters for the Order for the Phoenix) Number 1879 Chocolataire Road (This is one of the many Black estates, but I  
want you to have this one)  
All of the other Black Estates around Europe  
The Black Vault: Vault #576 Potter Mansion (Which is located in London. You will have to ask Dumbledore  
to take you there)  
I have one thing left to ask of you Harry. My old friend and fellow marauder, Moony. I would like you to buy him some new robes, and let him have the pick of which estate he would like to have because he is currently without a house, and from the state of his robes, I believe that he needs  
someone new ones.  
  
Love, Sirius  
  
As Harry read the letter he cried but as soon as the letter had ended, he realized that Sirius's death, was something that he had to get over, and soon.  
  
Dear Harry, I realize that you are still getting over Sirius's death, but as you have read in his will, he loved you very much and wanted you to be happy with everything. Ok, now onto my gift to you. For your birthday I was going to ask you, if you would like to be adopted. I have decided to ask you this because if you ever wanted to talk to someone about issues, you couldn't  
talk to your Aunt and Uncle, but you would probably want to talk with someone from the wizarding world. This is why. Also, since you have been more involved with things you have been like a son to me, and to Sirius.  
Will you be my adopted son?  
  
Remus  
  
"Remus, of course I accept your propostion." Said Harry as he hugged Remus. (Just so you know, Harry and Remus, are not gay, even though the way I am writing this may make it seem like they are gay, they are not)(Now back to my story beatches)  
  
"Harry, if we are going to finalize this I need you to sign some papers," said Remus as he handed Harry a quill and the adoption papers, "I have already signed as you can see, all that we need to do is for you to sign right here," said Remus as he pointed to where Harry had to sign and intitial. "Now it is final, you are now my son. I will understand if you don't want to call me dad right away but if you want t-."  
  
"Dad, please stop being all weird." Harry said while cutting Remus off. He hugged Remus and then left the room to tell everyone the big news.  
  
"I have an announcement to make!" Harry said. No-one stopped talking, "OI! I HAVE AN ANOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!!" Harry yelled.  
  
Everyone stopped, and looked questioningly at Harry. "I wanted to say... Remus is now my new dad, he just adopted me!"  
  
"Wicked Harry!" Said Ron.  
  
"That's very nice Harry, but you all really need to go bed if you want to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Said Mrs. Weasley as she ushered Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny upstairs.  
  
"Oh, before we go, I have another announcement to make," said Harry as he walked slowly upstairs, "Fred and George sent me an owl a month ago about finding a store, and I just happens to see, that they found a store a month ago, and that we are welcome to go anytime."  
  
"Oh." Said Mrs. Weasley, "well, then we are definitely going to have to get up much earlier than usual if we are going to be able to visit Fred and George's shop." 


	6. Diagon Alley

Chapter 6: Diagon Alley  
  
After sauntering up to bed last night, Harry woke up very rested and feeling the best he had in a long time. When he walked downstairs, he found everyone but Fred, George and Ron at the breakfast table. Ron was right behind Harry on the steps. As they sat down at the table Mrs. Weasley told them all that their Hogwarts Letters had arrived and were on the table. This years list of books and other materials consisted of:  
  
Dear Harry Potter, Harry Potter. For your sixth year, you will need the following books for  
your N.E.W.T Classes.  
Standard Book of Spells: Year 6  
The Advanced Guide to Transfiguration  
Animagus Training for the Hopeless  
Defense Against the Dark Arts for the Most Advanced  
Advanced Potions  
Concealment and Dueling  
  
Also contained in this letter are your O.W.L. results:  
Transfiguration: O  
Herbology: E  
Potions: E  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Perfect  
Charms: O  
Divination: T  
That Class that Hagrid Teaches: O  
Astronomy: E  
History of Magic: A  
  
As you know, the start of term starts on September first. The train from  
Platform 9 ¾ leaves at 11:00.  
  
Minerva McGonogal (Still don't know how to spell it) Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Wicked, I got 8 O.W.L.S." Said Harry excitedly.  
  
"Nice one Harry. I got 7 O.W.L.S." Said Ron seeming sad, "I wonder how many Hermione got?"  
  
"I got 11 O.W.L.S!!" Said Hermione.  
  
"Did anyone notice that we have new clases?" Said Harry, "I have a dueling class and an animagus class!"  
  
"Nice! I don't have Divination this year! SWEET!" Said Ron happily.  
  
"Ok, everyone, I think its time we left to go to Diagon Alley." Said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
As they all discussed their results and classes, they flooed to Diagon Alley and got their books and other necessities. When Harry and Ron walked past the Quidditch Store, they opened their moutchs and started stammering. In the window was the newest racing broom from the Firebolt Company. The Zomnious. The card under the Zomnious read: The ZOMNIOUS: The fastest racing broom ever. 0-100 in 3.8 seconds. Has an anti-theft charm, has an unbreakable charm. Price: 65 Galleons.  
  
"WHOA!" Said Ron who had started to drool, "65 GALLEON!!! What! That's insane!!!"  
  
"I NEED A ZOMNIOUS!!!" Said Harry HARRY! Wake the fuck up, you have a perfectly good broom already, you don't need a new one. OH YES I DO! Harry screamed inside his head. All that he had to do was to go to Gringrotts, go to his vault and take out money.  
  
As Harry walked away from the Quidditch Sotre, he thought about what he was going to o with his old broom. Maybe I'll donate it to charity. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Harry entered Grngrotts and told the goblin at the front desk that he wanted to make a withdrawal. When he got to his vault he took 70 galleons and went back to the Quidditch Store.  
  
"Hello. How may I help you?" Said the store manager.  
  
"Hi. I would like to buy a Zomnious." Said Harry confidently.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked the man.  
  
"Yeah. Here's the money."  
  
"Ok, here you go."  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
Harry met everyone at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes after he had gotten his broom. The store looked incredible. They had all types of tricks and other crazy stuff.  
  
"Hey Harry, I see that you kept our secret." Said Fred who was manning the cash register.  
  
"No problem Fred," said Harry, "I was glad to do it."  
  
As Harry looked around the store he found the one thing that he wanted to get. He saw the fireworks that Fred and George used last year to create a diversion so that Harry could get into the cow's office (UMBRIDGE! EWWWW!!!). He had dcided to get the large crate. The item next to the fireworks were Switchamero Wands. These wands, when used, transformed you into the person the you last touched. Harry got 5 of them. After getting the crate of fireworks and the wands, he went up to Fred at the cash register and paid 4 galleons for everything.  
After saying goodbye to Fred and George, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione left with two bags each and they headed back to Grimmwauld place. When they got back, they all showed off their purchases. Ron had gotten 2 Switchamero Wands, two bags of Stink Pellets and 3 sets of Skiving Snackboxes. Ginny had also gotten 3 sets of Skiving Snackboxes, she also got a small crate of fireworks. Hermione got a book of pranks (typical Hermione), and surprisingly enough, she got a set of Skiving Snackboxes.  
  
"Hermione got Skiving Sanckboxes!" Said Ron in amazment, "I can't believe it!"  
  
"Well, I've decided to take it much more slowly, and possibly not study as...much." She said.  
  
"COOL, Hermione is going to be one of us now! YAY!!!" Said Ron.  
  
"No, Ron, I'm not going to be like you. You, barely study until a week before exams, I on the other hand will still study for things, but not 3 months ahead of time." Said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, but will you start to skip some classes?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Once a month I will, but if the teacher is horrible, then maybe twice s month." She replied.  
  
After the discussion of Hermiones school life, they went to bed earlier than usual because they were going to start their training tomorrow. Harry fell asleep with a slight headache, but he overlooked it because he was excited about learning how to fight.  
  
(I'm sorry that I'm rushing through these chapters, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer and better)(As always R&R) 


	7. The Plan

Chapter 7: The Plan  
  
As everyone was asleep at Number 12 Grimmwauld Place, Voldemort was coming uo with a plan to steal the prophecy of time.  
  
"MALFOY!" yelled Voldemort, "GET IN HERE NOW!"  
  
Draco Malfoy entered the room not knowing that he was about to receive a major beating. (Everyone who works for Voldemort is seriously whipped by Voldemort).  
  
"Yes master?" whimpered Malfoy.  
  
"Have you located the prophecy yet?" Voldemort asked in a calmer tone.  
  
"N-no master, we still haven't located p-p-prophecy master," stuttered Malfoy, "but we are still searching Paris, London and Berlin."  
  
"So, you're telling me that you haven't found the Prophecy?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"Y-y-yes." replied Malfoy.  
  
"I want you to double your efforts in trying to find the – CRUCIO!" yelled Voldemort.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Malfoy.  
  
He was writhing on the ground with pain. He hadn't started to cry yet, but he was on the verge.  
  
"—PROPHECY!" yelled Voldemort after releasing Malfoy from the curse.  
  
Malfoy's clothes were smoking when he said, "Y-y-y-yes master, we will double our efforts." Said Malfoy reproachfully.  
  
The Dark Lord laughed that night, knowing that he was getting closer to finding the Prophecy, and bringing back Grindewald. 


	8. The Training Begins

Chapter 8: The Training Begins  
  
As Harry slowly got out of bed, he remembered that he was going to start his training along with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. Why Neville had gotten involved he did not know, but he was sure that it was for the best. Harry was ready to go by 7:30 and he was down stairs but no-one else was there. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were coming down the stairs when the suddenly the stairs where blown up.  
  
"WHOA!" yelled Harry. "RON, HERMION, GINNY!! CAN YOU HEAR ME!"  
  
"YEAH, BUT THE CEILING CAVED IN AND WE CAN'T GET THROUGH!!" Yelled Ron through the dust and rubble.  
  
A minute after the explosion, Harry hear many pops outside the kitchen, which Harry knew meant that someone was there. The door blew open, and there stood Voldemort.  
  
"Hello Harry," said Voldemort, "so nice to you again. I think that we have some unfinished business."  
  
"IMPERIO!" yelled Voldemort.  
  
A soothing sensation was sent over Harry's body. 'Must...fight...back' thought Harry. A voice inside his head that sounded like Voldemort said 'Bend over Harry, and take it like a man' (LOL). 'WHAT, OH HELL NO!!!' As Harry screamed no at the top of his lungs he threw off the Imperius Curse and turned to fight Voldemort.  
  
"So Harry, I see that you have become stronger, "said Voldemort, "shall we duel."  
  
"Whatever," replied Harry, "STUPEFY!"  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled Voldemort.  
  
The two spells hit each other and immediately disappeared. Harry realized that he would have to try and find help.  
  
"Hat, hat, hat,"  
  
"WHAT, MOODY!! WHAT THE FUCK!!!" yelled Harry as he recognized the laugh.  
  
"Wotcher Harry," said Tonks as she made the rubble that blocked the stairs, "sorry Harry. I just want to tell you that I had nothing to do with this, it was all Moody's idea, he wanted to test you to see if you were ready. We tested Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville yesterday and they all passed with flying colors.  
  
"MOODY!! I'M GUNNA GET YOU BACK!!!!!!!!!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Hat, hat, hat. Ok laddy." Replied Moody.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville were already outside and ready to start their training. As Harry emerged outside he realized that it was going to be a very hot and long day.  
  
"Ok, as you all know, you have been called here for training against Lord Voldemort." Said Tonks, "over the next two weeks, you will leanr how to duel properly and learn how to apparate. Now, we are also going to be learning how to block most spells. Now, IT'S TIME TO DUEL!!"  
  
They all dueled to see who was the best. It was obvious that Harry would get mych further than Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville, but he didn't expect to get much further than that.  
  
"Mundaous!" yelled Harry. He had sent a tickle charm at Tonks and then quickly disarmed her.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Moody yelled at Harry.  
  
"What, oh man!" said Harry.  
  
"Ok, that was a good start everyone," said Lupin, "we will be doing the same thing tomorrow, but you will be learning new spells. Ok, let's go eat."  
  
(AN: I just want to say that I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. This week is finals and I've beein studying my ass off. After this week I'll update much faster! As always R&R) 


End file.
